Phoebe's secret
by Pholefan
Summary: Phoebe learns something HUGE that will affect her family & struggles to let it out. Phoebe/Cole story as always. Read & Review that means R&R. ;
1. Phoebe's secret: Part 1

**I started this story at school. I was completely bored out of my mind. Hope you like it. There is also a Part 2. That's all I've written so far, I'm not sure about a 3rd part. Let me know what you think. This sets during season 4, before Cole becomes The Source, before he even becomes human.**

**

* * *

**

Phoebe was pacing in her bedroom looking very anxious. She had discovered something that would change her life forever. It was very unexpected and she didn't know what to do about it. She hadn't even said it to her sisters nor Cole. Her main concern was that she didn't know if she could handle it. Her problems were going to be loads and this affected everyone, but right now she tried to digest it. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey babe." Cole greeted her, but he noticed that she wasn't looking well. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked and walked closer to her.

"Um... Why do you think something is up?" Phoebe tried to smile.

"Because you don't seem very well to me." Cole said and touched her arm. "Now, tell me."

"I'm telling you! Everything is fine." Phoebe snapped.

"Why are you acting like this?" Cole snapped back.

Phoebe touched her temple and tried to calm down.

"Sorry." She said and looked at him. "It's just... It's hard."

Cole hugged her.

"You know you can tell me everything."

"I know, I know. Look I want to tell you something, but I don't know how you are going to react."

"If you're talking about that bagel you stole from me at breakfast, I know!" Cole told her smoothly, jokingly of course.

Phoebe smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Who told you?"

"Nobody had to, I just figured it out."

Phoebe stuck out her tongue and Cole smiled.

"Well, next time I'll give you mine, if you miss it so much." Phoebe told him trying to avoid replying his last question and continue the bagel talk.

"Maybe." Cole said in a low voice.

Phoebe tried to escape from his grasp, but he was holding her tightly.

"Don't you think that I forgot about that little thing you still have to tell me." Cole told her.

"Nothing gets past you mister." Phoebe told him playfully.

Cole smiled for a second and got serious again, which made Phoebe serious as well.

"Ok, um... You'd better sit down." Phoebe told him.

"I don't want to sit down, now tell me what's going on!" Cole said a bit loudly, as he was getting irritated by the minute.

He was very concerned. What could have possibly happened so that Phoebe couldn't tell him?

"Ok, I... I am..." Cole was looking at her impatiently.

"I'm pregnant!" Phoebe let out and Cole looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?"


	2. Phoebe's secret: Part 2

**Hey! Here's the second part! Sorry for delaying this. Thank you to _I love my Knight in Red_ & _ImaVampireIBiteAndStuff _for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this part, too.**

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Cole asked half happy, half terrified.

"Yeah." Phoebe was on the verge of crying, because she couldn't tell how he felt.

"Wow! I... How?"

"I think you know how, Cole. You were there." Phoebe tried to make a little joke to cool things down and not to cry.

"Are you sure?"

"I took the test. Twice."

Cole hugged her tightly and kissed her. He smiled big and Phoebe did too.

"Why didn't you tell me the moment you knew?" Cole asked her excited.

"I didn't know if... you would be ok with that." Phoebe told him.

"When did you find out?" Cole asked her again holding her into his arms.

"This morning." Phoebe said and smiled.

"Baby, I..."

"Cole look, I don't want you to think that I'm not happy, cause I am. I mean, this is our baby.", Phoebe said and looked at her belly, "But I... um...  
I'm scared." Phoebe admitted.

Phoebe looked down and Cole hugged her again.

"I don't want you to be scared. We are together in this and everything's going to be fine." Cole reassured her.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"What did you think? That I'd leave you?"

"No. I don't know. We hadn't planned for this. I never thought of having a baby, it's not something I had in my near future plans. Like in 9 months!"

"Don't worry. We can handle this.", Cole said and rubbed her belly gently,"I love you."

"I love you." Phoebe said and kissed him.

* * *

**Sorry for being too short! As I told you I had written thsese at school. It was supposed to be one chapter, but I thought it'd be more interesting that way. Let me know if you want me to continue the story or leave it with 2 chapters. Check also my other stories. If you're into Phole stories, you'll like them or even love them! ;) Don't forget to review!**


End file.
